Aderician Calendar
The Aderician Calendar 'is the official calendar of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Put into place after the Independence of Gilneas by the nationalistic King Aderic, the Gilnean calendar serves to mark the customs and life of Gilneas as distinct from Arathor. Much like the Lotharian calendar, the Gilneans have adopted their own neologism to avoid counting backwards, which is "UAR", or "Under Arathorian rule." Meanwhile, to count forwards the Neologism "F.A.", or 'Following Aderic' is used, despite the fact that it denotes the actual founding of the Gilnean Kingdom, and not the birth of the legendary King Aderic. Aderic was actually born in year 30 U.A.R. When referring to pre-Arathor rule, it is referred to as Pre-dawn Gilneas, or P.D.G. Unlike most kingdoms which consider Arathor's rule to have been 1600 years, Gilneas considers an extra 85 years onto the count due to their late official departure from the Empire. The Gilnean Calendar is used almost solely in the Kingdom of Gilneas, although certain ethnically Gilnean inhabitants of Northern Silverpine, officially Lordaeron land, are also known to use the Calendar. The calendar is typically broken up into "eras", referring to major consistent issues or themes of that time period. As a result, an Era may last several hundred years or only a hundred depending on the situation. It is usually tracked by the reign of the kings of Gilneas and their names may shift over time; bar the eldest of eras. The current year of the Aderician Calendar is 1151 F.A., which is 40 L.C. in the common Lotharian Calendar. OOC, What is the Project The Aderician Calendar is an ongoing project maintained by Berenal and a few others, predominantly people such as Aeliren. The project is an attempt to enrich the history of Gilneas through the various rules of their past kings. While most of this is flavor and will probably not really impact many people's RP on a base level, it does give folk more to work with (if they'd like) for backstories of their character's families and the like. The Project is an ongoing effort and will probably be so for quite some time (as we've many years to work with) and is inspired from various things and a source of original content. The project is not an open project ('which means we kindly request you do -NOT- add into the main timeline without consulting Berenal first.) but we are very open to adding ideas and ensuring that it flows with the theme of the project. Those who add into the project, but are outside of the actual team, will be properly accredited for their ideas within the page's comment section. If you'd like to include tidbits about your character's histories you are free to do those, but things such as the Greymane line we've for the most part requested be handled by the project leaders; as they shape the actual calendar it's self. The project members are as follows: *Berenal (project leader) *Aeliren We work pretty loosely but at the same time if you'd like to join us you may contact Berenal over the wiki or in game. Ideas can be pitched at the same mediums. We reserve the right to remove content that was not consented to prior. We'd also like to make a few things known ahead of time! *We are not attempting to control Gilneas' history. Everything in the calendar is subjective and completely optional to adhere to. *The calendar is open to interpretation at some parts. As it is meant to be a historical project, some things are intentionally left vague or unknown (as is the way of history). *'As to state once more, this calendar is completely optional to adhere to. We are not telling -anyone- they need to acknowledge the project or anything we've written, it's a fun thing we've put together so as to fill in the background of Gilneas that Blizz will probably never touch.' Pre-dawn Gilneas *Either by boat or by land, Vrykul and their offspring arrive in Gilneas. (UNKNOWN) *The last of the Vrykul that remained with the pagan natives of Gilneas dies out. Surviving legends list them as little more than giant protectors that taught them of the Old Ways. Tribes continue to migrate into Gilneas. *Petty Kingdoms arise in Gilneas. Duathe and Eldir'thiirn amongst them. (Unknown P.D.G.) *The Legend of the King of the mire takes place during this era, a vicious beast sealed away in the Dark Woods by druids. (Unknown P.D.G.) **A large amount of Old Ways worshipers disappear during this period, primarily in the Ashen Coast. Legend or not, some catastrophe drastically decreases the population in the region. *The people of Arathor unite under Thoradin (10 P.D.G.) *Eldir'thiirn is conquered in the War of the Black Rose by the Arathorians and Duathe. (5 P.D.G.) **Duathe is eventually assimilated into the empire as well shortly after. (0 P.D.G.) *The Troll Wars occur and the period of Arathorian Rule begins. Arathorian Rule (~1685 U.A.R. - 0 F.A.) *Colonization of the Gilnean Peninsula as the furthest holding of the Empire. (1685 U.A.R) *The Troll Wars occur sometime after the Empire is founded. (~1685 U.A.R.) *The pagan worshipers of the Old Ways begin a small journey of spreading their ways into the empire. The Old Ways are gradually adopted alongside the light, causing several cultures to adopt holidays such as Hallow's End, though in time this too begins to fade as Light and Deistic worship begin to dominate over them and their meanings are lost. (1,630 U.A.R.) *Thoradin dies. (~1,630 U.A.R.) **Expansion begins, bringing many to Gilneas who would otherwise not venture out. *The families of Cobal and Stanton arrive in the Ashen Coast triggering one of the bloodiest family feuds in Gilneas history. (1000 U.A.R.) **Karnsburg is founded. **Cobal's Hold is founded. *The regions of the Ashen Coast that will become the Reach and the Bite become the center of Pagan worship along with the Dark Woods. The Cobal and Stanton blood feud recruit clans of pagans to their side, resulting in a greater amount of bloodshed. Seeking to be free of this, a large amount of pagans flee into the Reach and are reported to found a "city within the trees". (900 U.A.R.) *Seeking to reclaim the lands they once owned, the War of Thorns is waged against the Arathorians by the pagan peoples of Gilneas. They rally under the Wicker King. (600 U.A.R.) **The War of Thorns ends when the Wickers' holds in the Reach are destroyed and the Wicker King is captured. He is later set onfire after surrounding himself in a cage of thorns that the Legion could not cut through. The wicker city of Wickenden is never found. (550 U.A.R.) *Lordaeron splits from the Empire of Arathor and begins the end of the empire. (85 U.A.R.) *Birth of Aderic I in the region of modern Pyrewood (30 U.A.R.) *Cobal-Stanton Blood Feud ends. (~20 U.A.R.) **Bannhurst is founded upon the Blood Fields where discovery of a vast supply of gold brings in heavy immigration to the Ashen Coast. **Many of the native pagans are continuously pushed out as more settlers arrive, some adapt and join into Gilnean society as houses. Era of Founding (0 F.A. - 87 F.A.) The Era of Founding is one of the shortest, yet most important, eras in Gilnean history. It details the reign of the first king, Aderic I and the foundation of what would become modern day Gilneas. Reign of Aderic I (0 F.A. - 50 F.A.) *Founding of the Kingdom of Gilneas (0 F.A.) *War of Aderic (0 F.A. - 4 F.A.) *Aderic marries (~1 F.A) **Aderic's marriage proves fruitful as he is granted his son and heir, Baelic. (1 F.A.) *The frame work for Gilneas City begins. (4 F.A.) *Aderic's wife gives birth to twins, Krennan and Randolph. (5 F.A.) *The Empire of Arathor collapses. (5 F.A.) *Aderic's only daughter, Fiora, is born. (7 F.A.) *War of Silverpine (~30-32 F.A.) **The twin princes, Krennan and Randolph, are slain during the fighting. *Founding of the Black Knights of Gilneas *Founding of The Blades, later known as the Blades of Greymane. *Plague breaks out in modern Northgate, resulting in the demise of several border settlements (40 F.A.) **Many blame Lordaeron for this, as evidence of poisoned food was found amongst the settlements. No reparations or demands are made from Gilneas in return. *Prince Baelic fathers twins. Sammith and Aderic, named for his father. (42 F.A.) *Aderic passes away in his sleep. He is survived by his daughter and son. The reign of King Baelic I begins. (50 F.A.) Reign of Baelic I (50 F.A. - 81 F.A.) *Baelic I succeeds his father, Aderic I as the second King of Gilneas. *Second War of Thorns occurs five years after Aderic's death. Unlike the first war, it is restricted solely within Gilneas. (55 F.A.) **The Second War of Thorns ends when the House of Greyfield and House of Darkoak rise up and invade Ironwood Keep and kills the Second Wicker King. Ironwood Keep is placed under the control of the House of Darkoak by King Baelic. (60 F.A.) *Gilneas enters into a five year border dispute with Lordaeron following the Second War of Thorns, as many claim that the Gilneans over stretched their boundaries. (65 F.A.) **Many use this to stake ancestral claims on lands lost in Silverpine Forest after the War of Silverpine. **The dispute is mostly a stand still, as few engagements occur outside of the initial assaults that leave Gilneas with near half of Silverpine. **A deal is settled between Lordaeron and Gilneas, ending the border war. In exchange for free passage through the north Gilnean border into Hillsbrad, Gilneas is granted control of southern Silverpine. (Cut off being by modern Deep Elem Mine). (70 F.A.) *Gilneas City finishes construction as a central capitol for Gilneas. It spans most of the center of Gilneas and the River Arevass and connects a large portion of Gilneas. (72 F.A.) *Baelic establishes the four Marcher Lords of Arevass (Modern southern Silverpine.) along the borders of Lordaeron. These lords are given special privileges with military power in order to prevent further Lordaeronian aggression. (80 F.A.) *Baelic passes away at the ripe age of 80, he is survived by his twin sons, Aderic and Sammith. (81 F.A.) **A dispute begins about who was born first breaks out amongst the two brothers. With both their mother and father dead, the two siblings feud over who is to be crowned King of Gilneas, beginning the Twins War. **In order to distinguish himself from his brother, Aderic dyes his hair grey and forms the House of Greymane. His brother, Sammith, forms the House of Silverlaine. Twins War (81 F.A. - 87 F.A.) *Following Baelic's death, both of his sons claim the crown as King of Gilneas. Sammith is able to obtain the actual crown it's self, while Aderic continues to push for his birth right. (81 F.A.) **Sammith gathers the support of the Arevass lords as he was tutored by one of the now Marcher Lords in his youth. **Aderic gathers the support of the Headlands and southern Gilneas. Central Gilneas does not declare for either side. *Both sides clash along the northern half of the River Arevass. The capitol sides with Aderic, turning the war severely as Arevass begins to lose. (83 F.A.) *Southern Arevass, being the Northern Headlands and the Arevass Woods, surrenders. Under Aderic, Greymane's men continue to march north. (85 F.A.) *Central Arevass surrenders once Sammith is captured. Northern Arevass attempts to rescue him but a decree from their leader forces them to surrender as well. (87 F.A.) **Sammith is brought to Gilneas City where he apologizes for the war and declares his brother the true heir to the crown of Baelic, handing over the physical crown as well. Many expect him to be executed, though Aderic shows an act of mercy and completely pardons his brother. He is sent away to Arevass as a vassal of the House of Cromwell. *Aderic is crowned as Aderic II, thus beginning his reign at the age of forty five. (87 F.A.) *'The rise of the Greymane Dynasty marks the end of the Founding Era.' Era of the Dragon (87 F.A. - 170 F.A.) The Era of the Dragon is the era that begins immediately after the reign of King Baelic I and marks the beginning of the Greymane Dynasty. Though initially innocuous, the era is marked by the reaving of Gilneas by the mighty Black Wyrm, Larelion. Reign of Aderic II (87 F.A. - 137 F.A.) *Under Aderic II, the dynasty of the House of Greymane begins. *Aderic II takes a wife, who is notably younger than him, and his son and heir, Gerald, is born. (89 F.A.) *The black dragon, Larelion, makes roost within Gilneas. A fanatical wyrm cult is founded that worships the dragon, though its existence is kept hidden. (92 F.A.) *The Black dragon Larelion makes his roost within the southern mountains of Gilneas, just before modern day Stormglen Village. His wyrmcult takes a large presence within the south, every now and then villagers disappear as sacrifices. (95 F.A.) *Hapless adventurers occasionally wander into the Wyrm's lair. None succeed at slaying the dragon. *King Aderic II fathers another son, Teran. (99 F.A.) *King Aderic's final child, Gwen, is born. Complications at birth kill her mother, aged thirty one, and leaves her left arm unusable. She is widely regarded as a beautiful yet somber woman later in her life. (105 F.A.) *Larelion takes wing for the first time in twenty years. Several southern Gilneas towns are destroyed in his wake. (115 F.A.) *Led by Teran Greymane, a large group of Gilnean adventurers venture into Larelion's domain to kill him. (120 F.A.) **Teran successfully wounds and cripples the dragon by practically destroying Larelion's left wing but is betrayed from within after the Wyrm cult infiltrates his band of dragonslayers. Larelion kills Teran and most of his followers, disbanding their group. (121 F.A.) **Gerald Greymane readies a second band to avenge but is talked down by his father and sister. *A year later, Gerald fathers his first son and names him Teran in honor of his brother. (122 F.A.) *Larelion, unable to fly after Teran's attack, begins to roam the country side on foot, terrorizing towns then returning to his lair. (127 F.A.) *Unable to be talked down, Gerald leaves with another band to kill Larelion and end the torment of southern Gilneas. (130 F.A.) **Gerald is able to weed out most of the wyrm cult, killing a vast majority of them by burning them at the stake. He is famously quoted as saying that "They cursed the flames they once worshiped at their death.". **Gerald leads a band of men into Larelion's lair. None of them return including Gerald. Larelion is presumed deceased in the aftermath, either by wounds or by the men, as his attacks finally halt. (136 F.A.) **Heartbroken at the loss of his two sons, Aderic II falls deathly ill and does not survive. *Aderic II dies at the age of 95, living longer than any of his predecessors and outliving both of his sons. He is survived by his daughter Gwen and his grandson Teran. Reign of Teran I (137 F.A. - 166 F.A.) *Following the death of his grandfather and father, Terran I begins his reign as the youngest King of Gilneas of the time. (137 F.A.) **Deemed as still too young to rule properly, his aunt, Gwen, becomes Queen-regent of Gilneas. *Gwen imposes heavy taxes on the people of Gilneas to rebuild from the aftermath of Larelion. Many of those unaffected by the dragon are outraged. (138 F.A.) *A small rebellion occurs in a town named Bortshire in eastern Gilneas due to the taxes. Gwen has every villager put to the sword as an example. (139 F.A.) *Aged eighteen, Teran becomes king of Gilneas. However, many whisper that Gwen, having had a taste of power, puppets the trusting young sovereign. (140 F.A.) *Teran lowers taxes following many complaints from those outside of the southern reaches of Gilneas. After several years of funding, the rebuilding slows but continues as expected otherwise in the region. (141 F.A.) *Southern Gilneas is completely restored from the wake of Larelion. (153 F.A.) *Gwen Greymane mothers her only child, Sebastian. His father is unknown, though many whisper she seduced her nephew to keep power in the court and Sebastian is the result of incest. Others imply that Gwen was a harlot and was sleeping with the other noblemen to ensure they would not go against the edicts of the King. These rumors are kept silent and secret as many do not wish to incur the wrath of the king. (153 F.A.) *Larelion returns, tearing through the rebuilt southern Gilneas. The wyrm's right eye is heavily gouged and damaged upon his return and many claim the wyrm's scales are missing in patches and scars line the dragon's body. (165 F.A.) *Teran brings a large group of ornately armored knights with him into southern Gilneas. He is slain fighting Larelion, though the wyrm is finally felled within his lair and his skull brought home to Gilneas City. (166 F.A.) *Teran is post-humorously named "Teran Dragonsbane" and is laid to rest in Aderic's Repose. It is said that the bones of the lost Greymane kings were also laid to rest, having been found within Larelion's lair and distinguished by their armor. Teran is buried in a suit of armor made of Larelion's scales. (166 F.A.) *Without any heirs, Teran's aunt, Gwen, becomes the first Queen of Gilneas. Reign of Gwen I (166 F.A. - 170 F.A.) *Gwen Greymane is crowned queen at the death of her nephew, Teran. She is aged 61 at the time. (166 F.A.) *Gwen raises the taxes to repair the damage done to southern Gilneas once more, though they are moderate in comparison to her previous edicts. (167 F.A.) *Gwen's reign, speculated on by many of the time that she may make bolder plays on her own, is largely uneventful as she passes away a mere four years following her appointment of sickness. No lasting impressions were made on the kingdom. (170 F.A.) *'The death of Gwen Greymane marks the end of the Dragon Era.' Era of Strife (170 F.A. - 473 F.A.) The Era of Strife marks one of the most turbulent eras of Gilnean history, following the rise and fall of several Gilnean expansions and strife with neighboring kingdoms. It is known for its longevity, spanning several hundred years, and how it shaped modern Gilnean beliefs, and namely the various wars that exist within its time. Reign of Sebastian I (170 F.A. - 200 F.A.) *The reign of Sebastian I begins, aged 17. Despite being considered a minor, no regent is appointed as Sebastian is seen as remarkably mature for his age and it is deemed pointless as he had already finished his education in politics by this time. (As well as the fact that a regent would only rule for one year) (170 F.A.) *The sickness that claimed Gwen Greymane's life is classified as a new disease known as Grey Pox. It becomes rampant throughout Gilneas City, causing the King to be cloistered away from the populace to avoid the death of another monarch and the end of the Greymane line. (171 F.A.) *Sebastian, wary of rampant sickness breaking out amongst the Gilnean populace, founds the Gilnean Royal Alchemical Society. These alchemists set out to find a cure for the Grey Pox (171 F.A.) *The Grey Pox wipes out a large portion of southern Arevass, particularly around modern Northgate woods. (175 F.A.) *Alchemical breakthrough stems the tide of Grey Pox, ending the threat to Gilneas. Though many clamor for the discovery to be monetized, a royal mandate allows for free treatment by the infected, though those without the infection are made to pay. (176 F.A.) *Over ambitious lords of Arevass invade Lordaeron, reportedly without the king's consent. This starts the First Gilnean-Lordaeronian Border War. (180 F.A.) **Many rumors circulate that this was done purposefully as the king had ambitions to expand Gilneas' borders. *Unlike the border dispute under Baelic I, the Border War is openly hostile and spans larger than just the first few border pushes. **The Battle of East-reach leads to a decisive blow against the Kingdom of Lordaeron, as the Gilneans take control of the mountain pass that leads into Silverpine Forest from Hillsbrad. **Lordaeron makes strong pushes into northern Arevass, seizing Marcher Lord Hershem Groatworth and his kin. ***Lordaeron demands surrender of the northern border in exchange for the House of Groatworth. ***In a controversial decision, Sebastian refuses and invades Hillsbrad Foothills, seizing control of the eastern section of the land. ***The entire Groatworth family is executed. **Lordaeron makes futile pushes into central Arevass, unable to break past the marshes. ***A large amount of crocolisks are captured from Hailwood marsh and released in the marshes of Central Arevass after being made extremely hostile from mistreatment. Though they are butchered in scores, they end up causing severe issues for Lordaeron. **Sebastian takes to the field with a majority of the forces from Hillsbrad, beating Lordaeron back to northern Arevass. *After three years, peace is reached after Gilneas fails several times to breach into Tirisfal Glades. (183 F.A.) **Gilneas' borders expand into eastern Hillsbrad for the first time. *In order to save reputation after the handling of the Groatworth family, Hershem's bastard son Hiram is legitimized to continue the family name. (185 F.A.) **This does not work as planned, as Hiram and his men defect to Lordaeron; losing northern Arevass. **Sebastian, unwilling to start another war with Lordaeron so soon, is forced to accept this. *Sebastian marries the last heir of the House of Woolsworth, a wealthy family just south of the capitol. (187 F.A.) **Lady Cynthia Woolsworth is found with child within the year, giving birth to a daughter named Gwen. **Lady Cynthia is extremely proactive, speaking for the King when he cannot. They reportedly share a troubled marriage however, as the two do not get along well otherwise. *The Goatshead Crisis occurs. (190 F.A.) **Several men begin to wear goat heads and rampage through small hamlets in eastern Gilneas. **Many children are captured during this time, reportedly being sold as slaves to other kingdoms. **Lady Cynthia takes a legion of knights to purge the Goat headed bandits. She is noted to lead the raids her self, though this ends up injuring her later as her stomach is cut open. **The bandits are all executed, Lady Cynthia is saved but is found to be unable to bare children any longer. (191 F.A.) *Lady Cynthia leaves the company of Sebastian to manage her own lands in the south. The two are rarely seen together. Gwen is kept with Sebastian. (197 F.A.) *In a scandal, Sebastian is found in bed with several other women in the capitol. Rather than be repentant, he publicly denounces his wife. He is later murdered by his wife who is then publicly executed for regicide. (200 F.A.) *At the age of 47, Sebastian is laid to rest in Aderic's Repose. His wife's body, planned to be hung from the walls of Gilneas City, is smuggled away by her loyal knights. It is unknown where she was laid to rest, though it was likely in the Woolfield burial grounds. *With both parents deceased, the matter of regent comes into question for Gwen II. Reign of Gwen II (200 F.A. - 273 F.A.) *The reign of Gwen II begins. Gwen, aged only 13, becomes the second Queen of Gilneas. (200 F.A.) *Due to complications with regency, as the unexpected death of both the monarch and his consort led to no clear regent, Gwen cycles through several regents in her reign. **The first is Blaine Cromwell of Arevass, second son of one of the Marcher Lords. Claimed to be scheming and conniving, Blaine places many of his own men in positions of high power within the court. An ill fated assassination attempt leaves Gwen traumatized, but Blaine is captured and executed. (203 F.A.) **The second is Melanie Rushton, a woman claimed to be caring and gentle. She nurtures Gwen through her trauma and aids with her instruction for a year of Gwen's life. She is found dead outside of her home, reportedly having fallen off the balcony. (204 F.A.) **The final regent is Clarisa Dunham, a noblewoman alleged to have been in a flagrant affair with Sebastian I. Clarisa nurses Gwen through the remainder of her formative years and later becomes her closest advisor. (204 F.A. - 208 F.A.) *Gwen takes the throne as Queen without regent. (208 F.A.) *Only two years into her reign without regent, Gwen invades the Groatworth lands. Hiram Groatworth is captured and publicly executed within a year. The aggression aggravates Lordaeron, though Gwen justifies her actions as capturing a traitor to the kingdom. (210 F.A.) **Lordaeron begins to muster forces at the border once Gilneas seizes their former lands. *Rather than flat out aggression, Gwen authorizes the creation of the White Raven privateers. Bearing no symbol of Gilneas and moving as though they were highly organized pirates, the group moves in secret for their kingdom, raiding the northern shores of Lordaeron. (212 F.A.) **Lordaeron ignores the White Ravens and continue to muster their forces at the shore. *The White Feather abduction occurs. (213 F.A.) **Smuggling themselves into the capitol, the White Ravens abduct one of the princesses of Lordaeron. She is then taken onto their ships unharmed and sailed back to Gilneas as a political prisoner. **Lordaeron is forced to move their troops away from the border. Talia Menethil is kept in Gilneas as a hostage to ensure there is no further aggression from Lordaeron. **After several years, Talia Menethil is reported to have become Gwen's lover, though there is little evidence to support this. *Gwen Greymane, scandalously, marries the leader of the White Ravens, Sir Bashel Thort. (220 F.A.) **Talia Menethil is released shortly after the marriage. She curiously lingers in Gilneas for two years before returning home. Upon her return, she speaks no ill of Gwen or the Gilneans. **Talia is made an ambassador to Gilneas whenever issues are to arise. This is met positively by the Greymane family. *Gwen gives birth to a son, Tristan. (223 F.A.) *Bashel dies from unknown causes, some claim he was poisoned after being unfaithful. (230 F.A.) *Gwen remarries to a member of the House of Cobalstant, Heinrich. (232 F.A.) **Gwen gives birth to a second son, Teran. (233 F.A.) *Gwen's reign is mostly silent following the birth of her second son. **Tristan fathers two children, Gerald and Clarisa. (250 F.A. and 260 F.A. respectively.) **Teran reportedly harbors an aversion to women, preferring men. **Heinrich falls ill and passes away. (270 F.A.) *Gwen passes away in her sleep at the age of 86, beginning the reign of Tristan I. (273 F.A.) Reign of Tristan I (273 F.A. - 311 F.A.) *Tristan I is crowned king of Gilneas following his mother's passing. He is already quite aged by this time, 50, and requires no regent. *Gerald fathers a son, Tristan II. (278 F.A.) **His wife has complications and dies on their attempted forth child. He refuses to remarry. *The Duchy of the Ashen Coast under the House of Cobalstant declares itself independent from the rest of the Kingdom of Gilneas, forming the Kingdom of the Ashen Coast. (300 F.A.) **Reign of Beauforth Cobalstant II (300 F.A. - 310 F.A.) *The Ashen Coast Succession War Begins **Tristan rallies an army to liberate the Ashen Coast. Initial battles are disastrous, and losses are high. (300 F.A. - 310 F.A.) **The Cobalstants attempt to sway Teran Greymane to their side, though he remains loyal to his brother. **Teran is killed during the fighting, dealing a devastating blow to the Greymane morale. **The House of Gregor betrays the Kingdom of the Ashen Coast and grant Tristan's men free passage through a passageway between the Range and Gilneas City. Beauforth is captured in his own home and taken to Gilneas City, where he answered for his crimes and was executed. (310 F.A.) **Tristan breaks the Ashen Coast into the March of the Bite and the earldoms of the Reach and Range and installs Beauforth's son as the Marcher Lord of the Bite. (310 F.A.) *Tristan perishes a year later from old age. (311 F.A.) Reign of Gerald I (311 F.A. - 316 F.A.) *Gerald Greymane I takes the throne after his father's passing. At the age of 60 his reign is mostly unremarkable. *Gerald is struck over the head by a falling pillar. The incident leaves him impaired mentally and he is forced to abdicate. (316 F.A.) Reign of Tristan II (316 F.A. - 353 F.A.) *Tristan takes the throne at the age of 38. He is notably unmarried, though he has sired many bastards at this time. (316 F.A.) *Tristan is noted as exceptionally religious during his reign. As a result, several monuments to the Church of the Holy Light are erected as well as countless chapels. *Tristan's religious beliefs turn into zealotry several years into his reign. Though relatively hidden at the time, he preforms several violent purges of Old Ways followers and their communities under the guise of bandits. (323 F.A.) **Tristan's early atrocities would go undiscovered for about a hundred years until the revealing of his orders by way of letters found within a run down mill on the outskirts of Tempest's Reach. *Tristan enacts a royal edict that calls for all religions aside from the Holy Light to be illegal. (340 F.A.) **Tristan's actions heavily alienate many of his southern and western lords, though they gain a heavy amount of favor from his more light-faithful. *Leading "Holy Purges" throughout Gilneas, Tristan personally slaughters and butchers countless Old Ways followers for little to no reason other than their religion. Lords found harboring these believers are executed as well. (343 F.A.) *A plot to assassinate Tristan, led by his eldest bastard son Henry, fails. Henry is disemboweled and crucified, along with his co-conspirators, and plunges his father into a state of paranoia. (345 F.A.) **Notably, the Holy Purges come to a sudden halt with Tristan's death. *Tristan's movements become extremely erratic as his years go on, executing three of his bastard sons and two of his daughters in fear of their beliefs being "heretical". *At the age of 72, Tristan legitimizes his last remaining son, Mortimer. (350 F.A.) *Stricken with illness, Tristan dies. Mortimer takes the throne at the age of 25. (353 F.A.) Reign of Mortimer I (353 F.A. - 381 F.A.) *Mortimer begins his reign at the age of 25 following the death of his father, Tristan II. (353 F.A.) *Mortimer's first act is to over turn all of the edicts made by his father in terms of religion, believing them to be ill suited. This reduces taxation and payments to the church heavily as well as returning religious freedom to the land. Mortimer is hailed for these actions and many speculate on his reign to be prosperous and fair. (355 F.A.) *Mortimer's life is nearly taken at the hand of Lordaeronian assassins hired by the Church of the Holy Light. It is found that his over turning of edicts and removal of church power in Gilneas has displeased the church through documents found on his person. (357 F.A.) *Mortimer demands the extradition of the then Archbishop, Landren I, from his seat in northern Lordaeron; to pay for his crimes against Gilneas. (357 F.A.) **Lordaeron and the Church both refuse, stating that the evidence was planted (despite bearing the Archbishop's personal seal). **Mortimer begins to take a defiant and hostile stance towards the church, yet does not repeat the actions of his father in persecution. *Mortimer marries a commoner from southern Gilneas named Aerin. She is notably an Old Ways follower. (358 F.A.) **Mortimer is granted an heir in the form of his first daughter, Aerin Greymane (named for her mother). (359 F.A.) *Mortimer becomes increasingly paranoid as the years toil on over the Church. He begins to order the demolition of older chapels and dilapidated buildings to establish shrines towards the Old Ways, further bringing the belief into Gilnean eyes. (365 F.A.) *Mortimer officially converts to the Old Ways belief, casting off the religion of his fore fathers. (369 F.A.) **Mortimer's actions begin to harm the treasury of Gilneas, as his lavish spending towards degrading the church begins to cause an over stretching of the nation's budget; only leveraged by heavy taxation. *A second assassin breaches into Mortimer's estate. Though they are slain, his wife Aerin is killed by the assassin as well. Evidence does not point towards the church, rather disgruntled nobility. (370 F.A.) *Paranoid that the church is out to slaughter him, Mortimer begins to issue decrees that denounce the church. (370 F.A.) **Eager to see the bridge fixed, Archbishop Landren I organizes a meeting in Gilneas with a troupe of his guard to personally speak with King Mortimer. *Mortimer's talks with Landren go well at first, leading to a believed return of peace between Gilneas and the church. (371 F.A.) *Landren begins to make trips into Gilneas to meet with King Mortimer. The two are believed to become fast friends during this period, as Landren is known to remark on Mortimer's overwhelming kindness towards him. (375 F.A.) *The period known as Mortimer's Madness occurs. (380 - 381 F.A.) **After several talks with the Archbishop, the two arrange for a public announcement to reveal the return of peace between Gilneas and the church after Mortimer's infamous paranoia against them. **At the reveal, Mortimer brutally murders Archbishop Landren I after stabbing him over forty seven times. **Mortimer's actions throw the public gathering into chaos as the church faithful and the archbishop's guards attempt to apprehend the maddened king. **Mortimer escapes with help of his guard. **His actions toss the kingdom into turmoil in the coming days, with Mortimer refusing to leave his study of his estate. **Mortimer has the corpse of Archbishop Landren crucified outside of his estate and under constant guard. **Lordaeron and Kul Tiras threaten invasion of Gilneas in reparation for the murder of the Archbishop. **Blockades on Gilnean borders begin by both nations, causing a severe lapse in economic prosperity. **Mortimer begins talks with Stromgarde and Alterac but is rebuked. **Shockingly, the final edict of Mortimer is a declaration of war against all who would call the Church their allies. **Mortimer is found dead in his study no less than an hour later, the very same dagger having been used to slaughter the Archbishop, aged 53. *Mortimer is posthumously referred to as "Mortimer the Mad" and is buried in the crypts in an extremely quiet ceremony to the Old Ways and the Light. **Many understand the Light being used to baptize the fallen king is done as an insult and to aid with the bridging of gaps with the alienated people of the Church. *With Mortimer's death, Aerin Greymane takes to the throne. (381 F.A.) Reign of Aerin I (381 F.A. - 403 F.A.) *Aerin I succeeds her father at the age of 22 after his murder. (381 F.A.) *Her first act is the immediate brokering of peace between Gilneas and the Church. Forfeiting the corpse of Archbishop Landren as well as a large donation to the Church, the groups come to an understanding and avoid the massive bloodshed that would occur from a madman's holy war. (381 F.A.) **Lordaeron and Kul Tiras lift their blockades after a declaration of friendship is made between Gilneas and the Church once more. *Aerin I begins to grow out the country internally, beginning with the southern reaches of Gilneas. (385 F.A.) *The Wickers of the Blackwald begin to capture those that attempt to cut down the ironwood trees of the forest. A sacred land to them and the remaining pagans of the south, they begin to arm themselves in preparation for retaliation from Aerin I. (389 F.A.) **Aerin shows considerable compassion to the cause. The Blackwald's central forests, namely that near Tal'doren, are declared a holy site and unable to be touched. As part of the agreement, the outer forests remain free game. **The Wickers release what prisoners they held. Two clans begin interaction with several hamlets and towns that dot the southern reaches. *The Wickers of the South begin to integrate into Gilnean society. Not all clans leave the Blackwald, though their numbers significantly decrease. (392 F.A.) *Aerin I suffers a horrible accident in the form of falling from her balcony. Without heir, the nobles of Gilneas scramble to find the closest lineage in case of the Queen's death. (395 F.A.) **A man from the southern wilds of Gilneas arrives at Aerin's death bed. Shown to be a Wicker of the Blackwald, Aerin allows the man to visit her. **The man preforms an odd ritual and departs from the dying queen. He is found dead within his chambers some hours later, just as Aerin began a miraculous recovery. On his bedside is a note, "we sow the seeds of tomorrow with the blood of today". **Aerin's eyes, post recovery, are found to be amber rather than the blue eyes she once held previously. *Aerin erects several shrines to the Old Ways. The most elaborate is the Shrine of the Shrouded Man on the outskirts of Gilneas City overlooking the Blackwald. (395 F.A.) **Unlike her father and grandfather, this religious event does not make her or her followers zealots. She continues to respect the religions of her nation, making weekly visits to the shrine. *Aerin's plans for growth rapidly expand agrarian culture in southern Gilneas. Towards the eastern sides of Gilneas, Aerin funds deep mining excursions for resources. (399 F.A.) *The House of Chester is brutally wiped out. (400 F.A.) *Aerin marries a young noble from Arevass, Gregory Hewel. (402 F.A.) ** Gregory and Aerin struggle for some time to have children. Aerin believes it is due to her fall when she was younger. ** Gregory, having sired a bastard when he was younger, is proven to not be the cause of these issues. ** Aerin secludes herself within the Shrine of the Shrouded Man for several days. After returning home, her eyes are noted as no longer amber. ** Aerin successfully is impregnated by Gregory. King-consort Hewel organizes several celebrations in recognition of this. ** Aerin is oddly silent throughout her pregnancy, deferring her duties to stewards. *Aerin secludes herself away in her study towards the apex of her pregnancy. (403 F.A.) **Aerin is induced into labor. While in labor, she fervently tells the nursemaids that the child is to be named Beren. **Aerin dies giving birth to Beren I. ***Cryptically, it is found within her study several feverish scribblings. The most notable is one placed above them all, "We sow the seeds of the future with the blood of today.". *Aerin's death begins the reign of Beren I. She is aged 45 at the time of her demise. Reign of Beren I (403 F.A. - 473 F.A.) *Beren I begins his reign as the youngest king of Gilneas, technically taking the position on the day of his birth. (403 F.A.) *Though planned to be regented by his father, Gregory Hewel, King-consort Hewel dies tragically in the Burkwick Fires, a massive fire that near decimated the eastern shores of Gilneas. The King-consort dies in an attempt to vacate the region, crushed under debris and unable to be found in time. (410 F.A.) *Now seven, the young Beren becomes the figurehead of power for a massive underlying conspiracy to usurp power in Gilneas. He is regented by Lady Catherine Regaul of the Northern Headlands. (410 F.A.) *A group known as the Bloodied Crown Coalition usurps control of over half of Gilneas, aside from the south and eastern shores. Many of the outlying bloodlines of the Greymane line are slaughtered and the young Beren is proclaimed dead. The south eastern sections of Gilneas rebel against the Bloodied Crown, who seat themselves as a dictator council over Gilneas. (414 F.A.) *The Blackwald becomes a major point of contention between the two groups; causing part of the forest to be burnt and the Wickers of the region to retreat out of the forest in droves. (414 F.A.) *The Empty Throne War begins. (414 F.A.) **Lord Berrick Godfrey of the Eastern Coast takes leadership of the remnants of the Kingdom of Gilneas. He does not take the title of king. **Lord Berrick aligns with the House of Cobalstant and the various lords of the Fallow Crest in southern Gilneas to retake the former crownlands in the south west. **The lords of the Grip, a south western region of Gilneas, quickly defect to Lord Godfrey's side. (415 F.A.) **A year into the war, the south and east entirely belong to the remnants of Gilneas while the B.C.G. (Blood Crown Gilneas) declares themselves the true successors to Aderic. (415 F.A.) **The Remnant declares their king Beren I, claiming the boy was never slain but in fact smuggled away during the assassinations. ***The boy presented matches Beren's description precisely, it is later found that it is indeed accurate that Beren survived after stolen correspondence from the B.C.G. is leaked. **Arevass defects to the Remnants, uniting as the Kingdom of Gilneas officially again. (418 F.A.) **At the age of 15, Beren is placed into an arranged marriage with Valerie Godfrey, Berrick's youngest daughter. The marriage is labeled by the B.C.G. as a forced marriage to control the crown. **Lady Catherine is captured by the B.C.G. and brought to Tempest's Reach to be imprisoned. (419 F.A.) **The B.C.G. continues to lose clout, remaining only in the Northern Headlands, the capitol, and the Headlands. **The Kingdom of Gilneas begins the Battle of the Central Streams over Gilneas City. An extremely bloody battle for both sides, the Kingdom is victorious. (420 F.A.) ***With the capitol reclaimed, Beren I is officiated as the king of Gilneas at the age of 17. With Lord Berrick becoming ill in his advanced age, he is wed a year early to Lady Valerie and takes the throne without regent. ***As a "gift", Lady Catherine Regaul is presented before the new king. She is publically executed and the B.C.G. is defaced in public. (420 F.A.) **Beren's first order is the offer of pardon to lords of the B.C.G. who return to the service of Gilneas if they are not part of the immediate council. Many lords defect, leading to the remaining lords retreating to the Northern Headlands. **The Headlands returns to the fold of the Kingdom of Gilneas. The B.C.G. only controls now the Northern Headlands, having lost their grip in the Arevass Woods. **During an attempt to find refuge in Lordaeron, the lords of the B.C.G. arrange a meeting with Lordaeron on the coasts of Silverpine. As their ships arrive, they are bombarded significantly and all men perish. (421 F.A.) **It is revealed that Beren I made an arrangement with the then Menethil king in exchange for increased access to Gilnean goods at a premium. This arrangement is more beneficial to Lordaeron, though the former B.C.G. lands are extremely worked in order to recoup losses. **At the age of 18, Beren I ends the Empty Throne war officially. (421 F.A.) *Beren begins to issue public speeches for Gilnean pride and to show the identity of their people as a strong central nation. This is noted by historians as a political move to dismiss potential feelings of rebellion or dismay against the crown. It is a mentality that harkens back to Aderic I. (423 F.A.) *Beren begins to make political moves to centralize power to the king and Gilneas. He begins to make moves on Hillsbrad Foothills for expansion, which has by now become a part of the Kingdom of Alterac. *Beren's expansion into western Hillsbrad begins to cause strife between Alterac and Gilneas. Beren ignores this strife, solidifying Gilnean interest in the area. *Military forts are established on the border as mining begins in Hillsbrad, officially alienating Alterac. *King Perenolde postures and threatens to declare war on Gilneas if Hillsbrad expansion is not stemmed. King Beren makes a show of force that leads to the Scorched Plains incident. *The Scorched Plains Incident (425 F.A.) **Gilnean nationalists begin raids along Alterac Hillsbrad, lighting a massive amount of farms ablaze. **Alterac responds in force, attempting to push the Gilnean border back into Silverpine with a massive siege on Eastpoint Keep. **Alterac's siege fails monumentally, resulting in an end to Alterac posturing against Gilneas. Beren does, however, end further expansion into Hillsbrad. (425 F.A.) *Gilneas enters into what is seen as a golden age for their people at the time. Arts begin to flow through the central portions of the kingdom while the frontiers give way to heavy profits. Beren is seen as a prophetic king, some calling him Aderic reborn. (426 F.A.) **Valerie has trouble with childbirth, leading to several stillborn. During this time, the king and his wife grow incredibly close over their shared loss; turning their marriage into a true one. *Queen-consort Valerie begins to open several orphanages for the children whose parents were slain in the Empty Throne war as well as that to aid with the nurture of children. She quickly is granted the title of the Mother Queen. (426 F.A.) *Beren I leads several expeditions into the isle of Zul'dare. Finding that the Kingdom of Kul Tiras had investigated the isle as well, Beren quickly begins to stake claim by erecting Aerin's Landing. (428 F.A.) **The foundation of Aerin's Landing causes several strained policies with Kul Tiras, Beren rejects any sort of attempts to be removed from the island and declares Zul'dare as a holding of Gilneas. *The Zul'Dare War begins. (430 F.A.) **Aggravated with the brashness of the young king, the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras declares war on Gilneas, citing expansion into sovereign Tirassian territory. **Kul Tiras invades and captures most of Zul'dare, sacking Aerin's Landing. To prove a point, the dignitary of the king is sent back to Gilneas beheaded with the rest of his councilmen by ship. **Seeking reparations, the Kingdom of Alterac declares war on Gilneas as well, marching into the Hillsbrad colonies and invading Eastpoint Keep. ***Eastpoint Keep, unable to be taken, is starved out into surrender; leading to the capture of Earl Reginald Cratizen, an affluent Arevass nobleman. **Beren turns to the Kingdom of Stromgarde and Dalaran for aid, they both rebuff the young king, believing him to have been too ambitious for his own good. **Unlikely aid comes in the form of the Kingdom of Stormwind from the south, whose naval forces arrive after sending missive to Beren. They begin to besiege several islands of Tirassian control, taking a fair chunk of the Baradin Bay into their claim. (431 F.A.) **The Kingdom of Lordaeron declares its self neutral in the conflict, after repeated request from Kul Tiras and Alterac. This is seen as a move of their own interest, as the Alteraci begin to move out of funding northern colonies into eastern portion of the continent. **Beren leads the Bloody Raid on the main isle of Kul Tiras. ***Beren, alongside his men, smuggle themselves into Kul Tiras under the guise of Lordaeron dignitaries to talk over Lordaeron's inclusion into the war. ***Beren, upon meeting with the Lord Admiral Proudmoore, assassinates him as well as his heir. Gilnean ships soon land upon the shores of Kul Tiras, taking over Boralus by force. ***Beren I declares the war ended with the death of Lord Admiral Proudmoore, signing an agreement by way of the newly crowned, much younger, son of the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras. ***Alterac continues its war, taking claim over Hillsbrad. ***A sudden invasion into northern Alterac borders leads to an abrupt end to the war, instead beginning the War of Frozen Stone; which is unrelated to Gilneas. (433 F.A.) *Beren I takes the title of Beren the Great, leading Gilneas into an unmitigated golden age. *The Golden Age of Beren **Massive technological improvements to the arms of Gilnean naval forces are made through captured Tirassian vessels from the Zul'dare war. **Zul'dare becomes a prime exporter of unique goods, namely pearls and creatures normally not found within Gilnean waters. **Art flourishes under Beren, leading to a cultural flourish through the country. **The War of Frozen Stone ends. (440 F.A.) ***King Perenolde is executed for his ineptitude by his own son, leading to Alterac's monarchy shifting after Alterac's defeat to Lordaeron and the loss of their northern expansions. **Improvements to technology begin to flow through Gilneas, mainly aimed towards health and efficiency of movement. **Road paving begins throughout Gilneas. **Valerie gives birth to twins, Aderic and Aerin. Aderic is named heir of Gilneas. (445 F.A.) **Border colonies are properly rebuilt and stockeed with forts to prevent further aggression. **Beren's rule is largely uneventful past the birth of his children. He begins to erect libraries and monuments across Gilneas, but otherwise the Golden Age continues under his rule until his eventual death at the age of seventy, two years after his wife. (473 F.A.) *'The death of Beren I marks the end of the Era of Strife.' Era of Progress Reign of Aderic III (473 F.A. - 515 F.A.) *Aderic III takes the throne at the age of 28, succeeding his father Beren the Great. (473 F.A.) **Aderic III's first act is the proliferation of reading and writing in his country, something started by his father. **The process is extremely slow. While Gilneas has excelled in the arts and trade is high, literacy rate in the rural areas of the kingdom is exceptionally low. This gives way to poor attempts outside of city life or high population areas. *Aderic begins to colonize the fringes of Gilneas, primarily the islands that dot around it due to the issues of the Zul'dare War. (483 F.A.) **During this time, the Reefs of Gilneas become mapped out, allowing easier travel through the seas for Gilnean sailors. *In his forties, Aderic is beset by odd men and women who dress in all black whom attempt to assassinate him. While they fail, it is revealed that the eastern shores are controlled by an odd group known as the Sanguine Gavel. (493 F.A.) **The Sanguine Gavel begins to attack the outskirts of their territories, kidnapping and murdering and feasting upon their victim's blood. While fitting the description of Vampyr from ancient tales, it is found that they are no more than extremely powerful blood mages, playing off the tales of the Vampyr with secret ambitions of finding ways to turn into true vampyr. **The Sanguine Gavel's members are noted for being extremely pale with red irises, akin to the Vampyr of legend. Further investigation, however, does find that this is but a magical ruse and the result of over exposure to blood magic; rather than the ancestral vampyric curse of legend. **The Gavel expands into southern Lordaeron and Central Alterac, posturing with its nobles to form an inner circle of power that pervades all three kingdoms as their main members are nobility. **The Gavel attempts to assassinate the King of Alterac after he fails to join the Sanguine Gavel, believing them to be insane. ***The King is captured and drained of blood, but survives by way of an unlikely rescuer, Aderic and a band of his own nobility. ***Looking past old hatreds, the remaining lords of Gilneas and Alterac who are still loyal and willing band together under the Order of the Silver Stake, seeking to end the Gavel's reigns of terror. *Aderic fathers his only child, Veric Greymane. (497 F.A.) *The Silver Stake is officially founded. (503 F.A.) **They begin to crack down on the members of the Gavel, rooting them from the outskirts of Alterac first. Attempts to get Lordaeron to join the order are rebuffed, as the Menethils lead their own purge. Given that Lordaeron's branch was more secular, it is less of an issue. **Eastpoint Keep is revealed to be the host of the Sanguine Gavel, led by Earl Reginald Cratizen, who was captured during the Zul'Dare War. Having been revealed to have barely survived in Alteraci hands, Cratizen turned to blood magic as a way of sustaining himself. ***The Silver Stake assails Eastpoint under the cover of night, killing many of the nobles during a "Blood Feast". Cratizen himself is no where to be found. ***Returning home, believing the Gavel to be no more, Aderic III is assailed in his own home by his wife, Jesamine Greymane, an is nearly killed. (504 F.A.) ****Cratizen is revealed to have been in hiding within the Greymane's home, and had taken control of the Queen through magic. Before his plans could be completed, the youthful prince, Veric Greymane, shoots and kills Cratizen with a crossbow. He is only 7. ***The Queen is taken captive while she is cured of her mind control, and the King is forced into medical care. **Following the attacks on Greymane, King Perenolde leads a purge on the Alteraci inner circles of those who could be part of the Gavel. It is found that his lead advisor was a member, and was poised to usurp him before his death; thus averting a bloody coup over two kingdoms. *Aderic III recovers from the attack fully. (510 F.A.) *Aderic III leads his people to increasing production from the centralized areas of Gilneas, eventually shifting the main production of areas such as Arevass into production focused areas, rather than luxuries or farming. (515 F.A.) *Aderic III passes away shortly after this comes into fruition. (515 F.A.) *Prince Veric Greymane becomes king. (515 F.A.) Reign of Veric I (515 F.A. - 565 F.A.) *Veric I takes the throne at the age of 18, succeeding his father Aderic III. (515 F.A.) *Veric I begins a long amount of contact with the neighboring kingdoms, ushering in more productivity and trade by making fast friends with some of the younger royalty. He is unsuccessful in Kul Tiras, however, and garners the animosity of Falidar Proudmoore, a prince of Kul Tiras. (516 F.A.) *Veric begins to pursue the hand of Genevieve Menethil, the youngest princess of Lordaeron. Veric is quite public about his affections; though she rebuffs him. In private, the two become close. **Falidar publically announces his intention to marry Princess Genevieve, organized by their fathers. This riles the animosity of Veric (520 F.A.) *In the night, Genevieve is taken from her home by Veric and his guardsmen, willingly. The two marry in Gilneas, driving tensions with Kul Tiras to a near breaking point. (521 F.A.) **King Menethil is contacted immediately, his daughter stating quite liberally she had no intention of marrying Falidar. While annoyed that this has strained arrangements with Kul Tiras, one of the other Menethil princesses is instead married to one of the Proudmoores. *Falidar challenges Veric to a duel on Zul'dare, claiming that Genevieve was to be his bride and that his honor has been besmirched. **Now Genevieve Greymane, she claims to be pregnant; though this claim is disputed by Tirasians as an attempt to make Falidar leave. This ends up being true. **Falidar and Veric agree to duel. *The Duel of Zul'dare begins. (522 F.A.) **Taking to a sword and dagger, Falidar takes the advantage over Veric with an early stab to King Greymane's leg. While initially agreed upon to be until one surrenders, Falidar makes it evident he is striking to kill. **Veric uses his father's bastard sword, The Silver Strike, against Falidar in the fight, using that and his quick movements. **Falidar uses poison on his dagger midway through the fight, poisoning Veric and slowing his movements. Many clamor for the fight to end, but the Tirasians refuse to allow the Gilneans to intervene without coming to blows; Veric continues the fight. **Veric begins to lose horrifically, taking a slice to his cheek as well as several stabs at non-vital points. He evades deathblows ably, and is able to land a blow onto Falidar's left arm; leaving his dagger out of the fight. **Falidar goes in for the kill on Veric by attempting to over power him with rapid strikes. **Veric sweeps Falidar's leg on a feint, placing the Tirasian prince at swordpoint, requesting he yields. **Refusing, Falidar attempts to toss his dagger, only for Veric to drive his blade into Falidar's throat, killing him. ***This angers Falidar's brother, Carlain Proudmoore, the crown prince of Kul Tiras. **Veric returns home, victorious, though injured. *The poison cripples Veric's left arm, never fully healing properly; though he recovers within a year's time other than that problem. (523 F.A.) *Veric fathers several children over the span of the next seven years. **His daughter, Eleanor being his eldest. (524 F.A.) **His son, Beren, his heir. (527 F.A.) **His twins, Gerald and Rebecca, his last two children. (531 F.A.) *Veric begins to open relations further with the dwarves of Khaz Modan, a race formerly ignored by Gilneas outside of necessity. His son, Beren, is sent to be taught by one of the Anvilmars. (540 F.A.) *Third Alteraci-Stromic War breaks out. Veric brings Gilneas into the war by marrying his daughter to Gregor Perenolde. (542 F.A.) **Gilneas is dragged into the war by Eleanor, her death eventually polarizing Veric to become vehemently against the Stromic and Tirasian alliance. Lordaeron remains outside of the war, as there were Menethil marriages in Gilneas and Kul Tiras. (542 F.A.) **Despite a loss, Gilneas pays very little in the end. (544 F.A.) **Eleanor is assassinated. (549 F.A.) ***Veric sends his men to find who killed her, eventually coming to the understanding that it is Oliver Greenwall. ***Veric tracks Greenwall down and tortures him within Gilneas with the aid of the new Lord-Regent, Duke Cedric Karlsburg. (550 F.A.) ***Oliver is eventually sent to Gilneas for execution, though it is not as originally intended. The "war hero" is dismembered, his body parts sent to his co-conspirators, before his head is planted in Alterac City. The torso is never recovered, and is suspected to have been tossed into the ocean; thus preventing Greenwall from receiving a proper burial. ****Seen as an extreme act of sadism, Alterac calls for justice, though it is denied after Cedric believes it to be proper vengeance for the Queen's death. **Veric mourns his daughter properly for the first time following her death, holding a ceremony for her in Gilneas city (551 F.A.) *Prince Beren returns from Ironforge, clad in Dwarven armor and with an entourage of dwarven companions. (551 F.A.) **Prince Beren introduces several new types of crafting into the Gilnean world, inspired by Dwarven smiths. His entourage trains a new generation of smiths and craftsmen, mixing the Gilnean way of building with that of Dwarven, thus creating a unique style of forging and smithing in Gilneas. This translates later to their building habits, and eventually Gilnean architecture and weaponry begins to differ greatly from neighboring kingdoms. *Gilneas' quality of weaponry, armor and building materials far surpasses their neighbors in a mere ten years. (561 F.A.) *Veric begins the War of the Bloody Wolf, invading Kul Tiras and removing them entirely from areas such as Zul'dare and several other neighboring islands. (563 F.A.) **The dramatic improvements to weapons and armor result in the war being a blood bath, with Kul Tiras desperately clinging to aid from other nations to survive. Lordaeron aids Kul Tiras at first, but is pressured out by Genevieve Greymane. Alterac remains out of the war, and Stromgarde actually turns to aid Gilneas, claiming several islands that surround Tol Barad. The war only ends after Lord-Admiral Carlain Proudmoore unleashes devastating storms upon the oceans around the main island of Kul Tiras, destroying part of the Gilnean fleet. **Having been trained in Dalaran as a potent Hydromancer, Carlain Proudmoore begins the Academy of Hydromancy in Kul Tiras, a Kirin Tor sanctioned school, and thus furthers the tradition of hydromancy in Kul Tiras. **The Treaty of Crestfall is signed, ending the war after a bloody two years and solidifying Gilnean expansion into the South Seas with Zul'dare and its shield islands. *Veric dies shortly after the war in his sleep at the age of 68, Queen Genevieve a week after him. (565 F.A.) *Prince Beren takes the throne after his father. (565 F.A.) Reign of Beren II (565 F.A. - ???) *Beren II takes the throne at the age of 38, succeeding his father Veric I. (565 F.A.) Inner Conflicts *War in the Ashen Coast begins. (600 F.A.) **War is ended prematurely by the intervention of the House of Greymane. (604 F.A.) *Cyrvall is colonized by Tirasian expansionists. (940 F.A.) *Marsh's Rebellion begins, causing most of the House of Cobalstant to die out. (943 F.A.) **The House of Greyfield suffers significant losses. **The Rebellion is ended by Hendrick Cobalstant after defeating Jackson Marsh in single combat. (946 F.A.) Era of Modernization (950 F.A. - 1093 F.A.) The Era of Modernization is known as the era that begins with Balter Greymane I, starting the rapid internal expansion and industrialization of Gilneas. It is the era that shapes modern Gilneas to its current form, having eradicated all non-secular holdings within their borders and a massive boost to industry and capitalizing on Gilnean resources. It is the last era before the present one. Reign of Balter Greymane (950 F.A. - 992 F.A.) *Balter begins expansion out into the islands surrounding Gilneas, including the island of Cyrvall; a Tirassian held island rather close to the Ashen Coast (951 F.A.) **After buying out or removing whatever Tirassians remained, Balter places the House of Jartya as head of the island alongside their vassals. (953 F.A.) *Balter dies peacefully in his sleep, making William Greymane III King of Gilneas. (992 F.A.) Reign of William Greymane III (992 F.A. - 1054 F.A.) *William's a chill dude, place holder. (992 F.A.) *Poor health takes William, beginning the reign of King Archibald on his twenty first year. (1054 F.A.) Reign of Archibald Greymane (1054 F.A. - 1093 F.A.) *Heavy industrialization period (~1054 F.A.) **Renovations in Gilneas City **Construction of the Light's Dawn Cathedral *Murders of Constables Harrison Gillies and Jonathan Higgins by Arthur Reeds; The previously nearly unarmed Gilneas City Police Force is supplied with a large amount of firearms and longswords. (1055 F.A.) *Archibald Greymane's wife continues to have issues in childbirth, resulting in several stillborn. **Genn Greymane is born to Archibald as heir. Archibald is fourty at the time of Genn's birth, notably late for his heir's birth. (1073 F.A.) **Future queen Mia Greymane is born. (1086 F.A.) *Archibald Greymane passes away at the age of sixty in his sleep, beginning the reign of King Genn Greymane at the age of twenty. (1093 F.A.) *'The Death of Archibald Greymane marks the end of the Era of Modernization.' Era of Shattering (1093 F.A. - Present) The Era of Shattering is the on going era of Gilnean history, though many argue that Genn's early reign should be separated. It is kept to the theme of following the reigning king, and as such, Genn Greymane's accomplishments are considered the wind down of Modernization in Gilneas and more the consistent flow of business. The Era of Shattering entails all three Great Wars and the Shattering of Azeroth, from where the Era gains its name. It is known for the disruption of the Gilnean lifestyle and the near complete loss of the kingdom. Reign of Genn Greymane (1093 F.A. - Present) *Genn Greymane remains a bachelor for the first years of his reign, despite advisory to wed. During this time, Genn is known to be a womanizer though is not known to father any bastards. *Genn Greymane meets his future wife Mia at the Royal Aderic Banquet. The two begin courting officially two weeks later, despite the thirteen year age difference. Genn is thirty six at the time of meeting Mia, who is twenty three. (1109 F.A.) *Genn and Mia Greymane wed in Light's Dawn Cathedral. Despite their best efforts, Mia is unable to get pregnant during the initial years of their marriage. (1110 F.A.) *Liam Greymane is born to Genn and Mia. He is named heir apparent. Genn is noticably aged by this time, being fourty six, his wife thirty three. (1119 F.A.) *Tess Greymane is born to Genn and Mia. Genn is fifty three by this time, his wife is fourty. (1126 F.A.) **Alchemic breakthrough saves Greymane's daughter thanks to Krennan Aranas. The First War (1114 F.A. - 1119 F.A.) *Opening of the Dark Portal (1114 F.A.) *Refugees from the Kingdom of Azeroth arrive in the Northern Kingdoms following it's destruction. Though initially apprehensive, Genn Greymane allows them to enter Gilneas' borders. The Second War (1120 F.A. - 1122 F.A.) *Founding of the Alliance of Lordaeron (1120 F.A.) *Siege of Capital City (1121 F.A.) *The House of Cobalstant dies out. (1121 F.A.) *Siege of Alterac (1121 F.A.) *The House of Grayblade is made Marcher Lord of the Bite. (1122 F.A.) *Aftermath of the Second War (1122 F.A.) **Signing of the Alliance Internment Act (1122 F.A.) **Alterac Crisis (1122 F.A.) Isolated from the World (1122 F.A. - 1142 F.A.) *Beginning of the construction of the Greymane Wall. During this time, borders are closed and a staunch patrol prevents many from leaving past Arevass. Though unfinished, the invisible wall established serves the function of the later physical wall. (~1122 F.A) *First Westside Slasher murders (1128 F.A. - 1134 F.A.) *The Gilnean Declaration of Free Ecclesiastical Investiture is made by King Greymane. (~1124 F.A.) *The Seventh Skull Legion attacks and destroys Bannhurst. (~1124 F.A.) **The House of Grayblade is believed to be wiped out. **The House of Darkoak is elevated into Marcher Lord. *Seryl I named Archbishop of Gilneas (~1125 F.A.) The Third War and the Rise of the Lich King (1134 F.A. - 1136 F.A.) *Orcish Exodus to Kalimdor (1134 F.A.) *Greymane Wall completed *Gilneas Brigade sent to join Lady Jaina Proudmoore (~1135 F.A.) *Archimonde is defeated, third war ends. (1135 F.A.) **Prince Arthas returns to Lordaeron after Archimonde's defeat, beginning the rise of the Lich King. *Scourge assaults on the Wall (1135 F.A. - 1136 F.A.) **Archmage Arugal summons the Worgen to defend the wall. Northgate Rebellion (1140 F.A. - 1142 F.A.) *Northgate Rebellion begins. (1140 F.A.) : ◾War in Outland (1140 F.A. - 1141 F.A.) : ◾War against the Lich King (1141 F.A. - 1142 F.A.) *Second Westside Slasher murders (1136 F.A. - 1142 F.A.) *Despite urgings not to, Seryl I begins to journey across Gilneas spreading words of peace during the rebellion. Neither side dares attack or deter the Archbishop. (1141 F.A.) *Rebels march on Gilneas City. (1141 F.A.) *Darius Crowley and his lead lieutenants are captured. (1141 F.A.) **A month later the rebellion officially comes to an end. (Onset of 1142 F.A.) *Starlight Slasher murders begin. Many suspect former Northgate Rebels as the targets are typically known Greymane Loyalists. (1142 F.A.) The Great Cataclysm (1143 F.A. - 1144 F.A.) *The Shattering of Azeroth (1143 F.A.) *Destruction of the Greymane Wall *Invasion of Gilneas (1143 F.A. - 1144 F.A.) **Destruction of the Black Knights of Gilneas **Death of Crown Prince Liam Greymane during the Battle for Gilneas City, making Tess Greymane heir apparent. **Archbishop Seryl is found dead in the Cathedral after the Worgen attack. **Duskhaven is completely destroyed. **Blades of Greymane reduced to one member. *Gilneas rejoins the Alliance (1144 F.A.) *Founding of Surwich (1144 F.A.) *Resettlement of the Ashen Coast begins (~1144 F.A.) *Siege of Wyrmrest Temple (1144 F.A.) **'Deathwing's Fall' (1144 F.A.) War in Pandaria (1145 F.A. - 1146 F.A.) *Bombing of Theramore (September, 1145 F.A.) *Discovery of Pandaria (September, 1145 F.A.) *Shieldwall is formed. (November, 1145 F.A.) **Purge of Dalaran (November, 1145 F.A.) **Bulwark is formed. (November, 1145 F.A.) *War in Pandaria begins its second year. (1146 F.A.) *Rise of the Thunder King. (March, 1146 F.A.) *Battle of the Bite (May, 1146 F.A.) *Alliance-Horde War on Draenor (June - August, 1146 F.A.) **Quest for Turalyon (June, 1146 F.A.) **Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas (July, 1146 F.A.) **Rescue of Turalyon (August, 1146 F.A.) *Siege of Orgrimmar (September 10th - October 22nd, 1146 F.A.) **Siege of Orgrimmar: Azshara undertaken by The Wolfheart **'Hellscream's Defeat' (1146 F.A.) Fragile Peace (1147 F.A.) *Dragonmaw Subjugation (January, 1147 F.A.) *Duchy of the Ashen Coast is restored under Berenal Grayblade. (1147 F.A.) *Oliver Gregor seizes control of the Range and causes a civil war in the Ashen Coast. (March, 1147 F.A.) **The First Range Rebellion is ceased with the recapture of Gregor's Crossing by Blades forces. Oliver is nowhere to be found upon recapture of the city. (April, 1147 F.A.) *The Rose Accord's foundations are established during a meeting with Duke Berenal Grayblade, Viscount Nicholas Graveshire and Dame Rinnaelle Belcarthe in Wolfstone Castle. *The Rose Accord meets in Marrow Keep to discuss its purpose. (April 27th, 1147 F.A.) *Operation: Bleeding the Mountain (June 2nd - June 6th, 1147 F.A.) *The Discord occurs. (September, 1147 F.A.) **The Second Range Rebellion occurs when Oliver Gregor resurfaces alongside Simeon Houndsbane, plunging the Ashen Coast into another war. (1147 F.A.) ***Simeon declares himself the Duke of the Ashen Coast and Oliver Gregor proclaims himself king. ***A two pronged invasion occurs, invading the Reach and the Bite as well as a capture of the Vaugate and blockade of The Great Mountain. ****Using the Orb of Ca'ries, Oliver completely levels the Viscounty of the Oak during the battle of Oakwood. ***Oliver betrays Simeon at the Battle of Mistvale, killing him and escaping to the Reach. ***Oliver's forces are eventually routed from the Reach and the Bite. ***Oliver is eventually defeated in the Barony of Fang's Grip within Hound's Ward. ***Oliver is captured, Ca'ries escapes from his body and makes a dash towards the Dark Woods. ***Gathering their inner circle, the Blades confront Ca'ries, ensuing a large battle that nearly claims the lives of many. ****Yim'nir is slain. ****With Ca'ries' defeat, the Blades gather as Yim'nir forces himself into rebirth, albeit much weaker than before. ****Posed with the choice to return Ca'ries to the orb and allow the restoration of lives through their souls to their body (namely among his deceased forces/killed villagers) or to vanquish Ca'ries permanently and keep those dead, the Blades choose to permanently destroy Ca'ries. ****The cost is one's life, as a soul must be used to destroy Ca'ries. Garn Talton volunteers and dies. ***The Second Range Rebellion ends. The Iron Invasion (1147 F.A. - 1148 F.A.) *The Iron Horde invades through the Dark Portal, starting the War against the Iron Horde. (October, 1147 F.A.) **The Duchy of the Ashen Coast and the Blades of Greymane refuse to send aid to the south aside from a small volunteer group led by Elenet Spanhammer. *A man claimed to be Oliver Gregor is publicly executed for the Second Range Rebellion. **Oliver is spared in secret, as it was found he was under Ca'ries' control, placed under his brother Adrian Gregor to do with as he sees fit. * Purging of the Blightlands (March 17th - April 4th, 1147 F.A.) * Belfin Isle Campaign (1147 F.A.) * Vengeance Campaign (May 19th - June 6th, 1147 F.A) ** The Order of the Onyx Knights and the Blades of Greymane push out with the intention of securing Gilneas' borders, starting by removing the Forsaken force from Dreadpass in the Barony of Faewood Valley. ** Dreadpass falls to the Onyx Knights and the Blades. Dread Thane Kolthar Deathhammer escapes and his lieutenant, Seylina Dusktreader, is executed by Alranthor Dawnbreaker. ** The Forsaken under Dread Thane Deathhammer return and attempt to retake Dreadpass. Detonating the mountain pass, the Onyx Knights and the Blades held Dreadpass at the cost of Sir Siegmire the Wall. Kolthar survived the battle, being carried down by the avalanche. ** The Blades and the Onyx Knights made their way to the Greymane Wall, where forces were engaging the Forsaken. Climbing to the top of the gates, they take the fight directly to Kolthar and his Deathhammer Clan. ** Knocked off the wall while channeling a spell, Kolthar was finally defeated. However, when Nulric Ironcrag made his way to the impact site, Kolthar was nowhere to be found, only an imprint of his body and footsteps into the marsh where he should have been. * Sanguide Tides Campaign (July 1147 F.A.) * Siege of the Hartreave (August 20th - August 22nd, 1147 F.A.) * The Ivory March (August 3rd - September 7th 1147 F.A.) * Faeblood Uprising (September 15th - September 16th, 1147 F.A.) * Beginning of the Reclamation of Taenia (October 9th 1147 F.A.) * Liberation of Quel'Shala (October 14th - October 15th, 1147 F.A.) * Invasion of the Grip (December 11th, 1147 F.A. - January 9th, 1148 F.A.) * End of the Reclamation of Taenia (April 7th, 1148 F.A.) * Siege of Hellfire Citadel (June 6th, 1148 F.A. - August 25th, 1148 F.A.) ** The Iron Horde is defeated. (1148 F.A.) The Legion Invasion (1148 F.A. - 1150 F.A.) * The Legion invades. (Late 1148 F.A.) * Battle of the Broken Shore (August 9th, 1148 F.A.) * Shadows of Valor Conflict (October 2nd - October 8th, 1148 F.A.) * Siege of Northfold Peaks (June 12th - June 18th, 1149 F.A.) * The Invasion of Argus begins. (August 29th, 1149 F.A.) * War for Refuge Cove (September 13th, 1149 F.A. - Present) * Siege of Antorus (November 28th, 1149 F.A. - January 16th, 1150 F.A.) ** Sargeras is imprisoned. (1150 F.A.) War for Azeroth (1150 F.A. - Present) * Azerite Excavations in Silithus (Early 1150 F.A.) ** SI:7 Intervention in Silithus * Blood Maul Conflict (April 6th - April 8th, 1150 F.A.) * Shattering the Grip (April 26th - April 28th, 1150 F.A.) * Shadows of Ashenvale Conflict (June 3rd - June 9th, 1150 F.A.) * Siege of Ghostwind Pass (June 15th, 1150 F.A.) * War of the Thorns (July 24nd - July 31st, 1150 F.A.) * Siege of Tirisfal (c. August, 1150 F.A.) * Battle for Lordaeron (August 7th, 1150 F.A.) * Grymm Tidings (c. 1150 F.A.) * A Purple Parlor (c. 1150 F.A.) Category:Calendars Category:Documents Category:Timelines